Supermercado
by D-Noire
Summary: El sábado es el día de la semana favorito de Marinette, porque ese día puede ir al supermercado y convivir junto a los empleados que trabajan ahí. ¡Ir al supermercado puede ser toda una aventura!


One-shot: Supermercado.

El día favorito de Marinette había llegado. Finalmente era sábado, finalmente podría ir al supermercado junto a su madre.

Claramente muchas adolescentes preferirían salir a otros lugares, como: ir a una fiesta, juntarse con sus amistades, quizás ir a jugar a un parque. Pero para Marinette no era así, para la pequeña azabache, el mejor paseo del mundo era ir al supermercado.

¿Por qué?

Mejor preguntar: "¿por qué no?"

Sucede que ese lugar es simplemente... ¡sensacional! Es como todo un mundo aparte, quizás es muy similar a un colegio, porque hay un montón de personas distintas. Sería una especie de colegio extraño, pero muy entretenido. Conformado por jóvenes, adultos e incluso ancianos. Es un lugar donde ocurren muchas cosas. Y... hay distintos chicos jóvenes (aunque abuelitos, por la edad) y guapos, muy guapos. También amables.

Marinette se terminó de preparar y salió junto a su madre con rumbo al supermercado. Al llegar fueron saludadas por casi todo el mundo, aquello ya era una costumbre. A Marinette le encantaba, le gustaba la sensación de ser querida y conocida en un lugar, era realmente agradable.

Entonces hicieron las compras y más personas las saludaron. Había dos ancianos que siempre les decían lo mismo.

—"¡Llegaron las hermanitas!" —era su saludo habitual. Después de eso charlaban un rato. Solo que en esta ocasión, les dieron dulces de manjar con un toque de menta. Delicioso.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir a pagar, fueron atendidas por el cajero Luka. Él la vio y una extraña sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

—Hola, supe que te sacaste el yeso sola.

Marinette sintió una gran vergüenza. ¿Por qué demonios su madre se encargó de contarle a todo el supermercado sobre su hazaña? ¡eso no era justo! ¡era incómodo y vergonzoso! Se supone que sería su pequeño secreto.

—¡Mamá! —reclamó con notoria incomodidad.

Luka rió levemente.

—Dime, ¿cómo es posible? —retomó el tema —, explícame: ¿por qué lo hiciste? —su rostro solo demostraba seriedad.

—Oh, es que... bueno... yo... —no sabía por dónde iniciar, no sabía cómo explicar lo que había hecho.

—Explícame, quiero saber —la sonrisa de Luka solo demostraba diversión, eso también incomodaba un poco a la adolescente.

Se enderezó y comenzó a mover sus brazos debido a sus nervios, no sabía cómo empezar.

—Es que... ya había cumplido el tiempo límite y tenía que esperar más, yo no quería —fue sincera.

—Pero tendrías que haber esperado.

—Eso lo sé. Pero... ¿alguna vez has visto en Youtube vídeos sobre como sacan los yesos? —ahora Luka la miraba de modo expectante, como sin entender su punto —, ¡deberías verlos! ¡son aterradores! Te ponen una máquina que suena mucho, y la máquina en serio da miedo —explicó mientras hablaba de un modo realmente rápido.

Su madre rió, pero Luka no, él simplemente seguía observándola de modo fijo.

—¡Yo no podía pasar eso! Estoy segura de que me hubiera desmayado solo por el miedo, o sino, salía corriendo. ¡Por eso lo hice! —terminó con su relato.

El rostro de Luka demostraba una gran confusión, estaba realmente impresionado por todo ese relato.

—Es cierto, es muy miedosa —rectificó Sabine.

—Cuando me sacan sangre me desmayó, solo porque me dan pánico las agujas.

—Y cuando era más pequeña salía corriendo, incluso los doctores tenían que perseguirla —completó Marinette.

—Vaya, ¿y te duele la mano? —preguntó Luka mirándola fijamente.

—No.

—¿No? —ella negó con la cabeza —, es raro. Tú madre dice que sí.

—¡Mamá! —Marinette miró de mal modo a su madre —, a mí no me duele —rectificó —. Bueno, quizás un poco al dormir —susurró.

—Pero tú mamá dice que sí —repitió Luka —. Eres una buena actriz.

Todos se rieron debido a ese comentario. Sabine empezó a empacar, y Luka retomó el tema de los miedos.

—¿Sabes algo? En todos mis años de vida jamás he ido al dentista, solo porque me da miedo.

Los ojos de Luka demostraron incredulidad y sorpresa.

—Pero tienes que ir.

—No, porque me da miedo. ¡Jamás iré! —aclaró.

—Aquí en el Lider nos dan un palo —Luka tomó el palo entre sus manos, era el que utilizaban para que los productos no se mezclaran con los de los demás compradores —. Con este palo te pegan y así se te enderezan de inmediato todos los dientes —bromeó.

—¡Pero qué tétrico eres! —exclamó Marinette provocando las risas de Luka.

Se despidieron después de eso, Marinette estaba muerta de la risa.

Esa parte del supermercado era la de los jóvenes viejitos en edad. Jóvenes que perfectamente bien podrían ser universitarios, pero si estuvieran en el colegio como ella, seguramente serían sus mejores amigos y los payasitos del salón.

La parte agradable.

Cuando iban caminando, se toparon con la abuelita del supermercado. Bueno, ella no era exactamente la abuela del supermercado, pero sí llevaba muchos años trabajando ahí, conocía a Sabine desde que era una bebita.

Ella era como la enfermera del local, tomaba la presión y cobraba por ello. Pero todos la querían muchísimo, era entendible, por los años que llevaba ahí, porque era simpática y por su hijo (un tierno niño-adolescente-adulto con síndrome de down).

Sabine empezó a hablar con ella, a la que todos le decían "Mami".

Su hijo, Louis no dejaba de observarla. Eso fue un poco incómodo, pero de todas formas le regaló una leve (aunque amable) sonrisa.

—Es hermosa ella —dijo Louis a su madre.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó a modo de broma Sabine.

—No me gusta, me encanta —admitió él. Sabine pellizcó con afecto la mejilla del chico. Él se escondió en su sudadera, aunque se podía notar el sonrojo presente en su rostro.

Marinette también se sonrojó, le dio mucha verguenza aquel comentario, no era muy común que le dijeran ese tipo de cumplidos.

—Tan enamoradizo que es mi niño —comentó Mami.

Marinette ocultó su sonrojo, porque no quería que Louis la viera de ese modo. Fue extraño. Lo peor era que las adultas se reían.

Esa parte del supermercado podría ser considerada como la parte infantil, porque ese adolescente-adulto, era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Era tierno, inocente y bromista.

Quizás si fuese compañero de Marinette, serían inseparables y los mejores haciendo bromas y metiéndose en problemas. Eso sería algo completamente divertido para ambos. Aunque claro, sus madres intentarían separarlos debido a tantos problemas que provocarían. Sería bastante cool.

Ya cuando iban por la salida, su madre se acercó a servicio al cliente, que estaba ubicado en la entrada. Suena irónico, pero ellas salían por la entrada. Cuánta normalidad, ¿no?

—Pregúntale a él —dijo repentinamente Sabine.

Estaban detrás del mostrador. En el mostrador se encontraba Adrien, él chico que la volvía loca, el chico que le encantaba.

Adrien tenía una piel blanca, aunque un poquito tostada. Unos ojos verde esmeralda preciosos, una sonrisa capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera y... un rostro precioso, irradiaba tanta ternura e inocencia, le fascinaba.

Él la miró y ella desvió su mirada.

—Pregúntale —repitió su madre.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó a su madre.

—Lo que me preguntabas a mí.

Ella entendió de inmediato.

—¿No le puedes preguntar tú?

—No, hazlo tú.

—Pero...

—¿Qué me quieres preguntar? —preguntó el chico con tono amable, su voz era tan suave y tierna que se asemejaba a la de un niño.

—Yo... —miró a su madre que asintió en su dirección.

Vamos, Marinette. Recuerda que estás comparando el supermercado con un colegio. Adrien sería el chico imposible, aquél que te gusta pero tú eres invisible para él, alguien con quien sueñas, pero que jamás podrás tener. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser hablarle?

Después de todo... sería solo por esta vez.

—Es que bueno... resulta que para Navidad mi mamá me quiere comprar un celular. Y ella ya tenía uno elegido, pero yo vi otro en Internet y me gustó mucho —explicó del mejor modo posible —. Entonces... quería saber: ¿qué equipo es mejor, el J7 o el Huawei P20 lite?

Adrien le sonrió de modo amable antes de dar su respuesta, ajeno al latir acelerado que provocó en el pecho de la adolescente.

—Mil veces el Huawei —respondió Adrien —. Su procesador es muy bueno, es un equipo excelente.

—¡Y su cámara también es genial! —exclamó emocionada la azabache —, muchas gracias.

—¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil? —le preguntó su madre.

Adrien la miraba un poco confuso, ella decidió aclarar la situación.

—Es solo que tengo crisis de pánico, entonces me cuesta mucho hablar con las personas —explicó.

Ahora el rostro del rubio demostraba comprensión.

—Ah, espero que se te pase pronto —dijo sonriendo —. Pero al menos lograste hablar conmigo.

—¡Sí! Es un gran avance —festejó ella. Él sonrió amablemente, aunque su sonrisa fue amplia.

Se despidieron de él y emprendieron su retirada.

En definitiva: Adrien sería el chico más guapo del colegio. Lindo, tierno, atento e inteligente, puesto que sabe de celulares. ¿Cómo no sentir atracción por alguien como él?

Definitivamente, ir al supermercado era toda una aventura. Ver un mundo nuevo, aprender de distintas personas y... poder caminar un rato.

Nada mejor que poder conocer a otras personas, a distintas clases sociales, a adultos, jóvenes o niños. Todos diferentes entre sí, pero conviviendo en un mismo entorno. ¿Qué podría ser mejor? Bueno, sí hay algo mejor: hablar con ellos.

—¿Te gustó la salida? —le preguntó su madre.

—Es toda una aventura ir al supermercado —respondió de modo sincero. Solo no comprendió la risa de su madre. ¿Qué había sido tan gracioso en esa oración?

 ***Los que me leen desde hace mucho podrán notar que todo esto esta basado en hechos reales. Aunque bueno, en realidad sucedió un día jueves, pero preferí poner que sucedió un sábado.**

 **Respecto a la conversación del dentista, un fun fact: cuando llegué a mí casa subí una foto a mi Instagram y escribí muchos ht respecto a mis dientes como: "amo mis dientes de conejo", "vivan los dientes chuecos" y "odio el dentista". Sí, así de loca estoy.**


End file.
